1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device used to manipulate a casted limb by virtue of its mounting an disposition relative thereto wherein the device is specifically configured in supporting relation relative to the casted limb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years the commonly accepted treatment for broken or fractured limbs involved the use of a hard, rigid cast disposed in supporting, surrounding relation to the limb. Commonly, such casts are made from a "plaster" material which is formed about the injured limb in a fluid state and is then allowed to harden or cure into a firm, rigid "mold" in which the limb is encased. While such treatment has been found to be very effective in the healing of broken or fractured limbs, it is associated with certain disadvantages which relate generally to the comfort of the patient during the period when such cast has to be worn. Depending upon the nature of fracture and/or break and its location, such casts frequently have to cover a major portion of the leg and/or arm of the patient. When such is the case, the patient frequently encounters great difficulty in moving or manipulating the casted limb due to the weight of the cast itself and the obvious weakness of the limb due to the injury which makes the cast a necessity. Frequently, in order to even accomplish minimal movement of the casted limb, the patient requries help from another person to get in and out of bed and/or otherwise orient the casted limb to a position where the patient is relatively mobile. Obviously, this presents problems and great inconvenience to the patient when he is alone and attendants are not available to come to his aid. The inability of the patient to move the casted limb, without aid, will also frequently result in embarrassment or even danger to the patient in cases of the requirement of relieving normal body functions or in the event of an emergency, again when such attendants are not available.
Various support devices have been available in the prior art which are designed to be used in combination with a cast surrounding a limb. However, the vast majority of these devices are related to traction type structures or support structions which help to take the weight or stress off the cast itself during movement of the casted limb or the patient.
Such prior art structures are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Niessen, 2,146,842; Gray, 2,198,995; Hahn, 2,392,735; Ettinger, 2,427,951 and 2,547,570. Again, while all of these structures are specifically designed for use in combination with a casted limb, none are specifically intended to allow manipulation or positioning of the casted limb by the patient without the aid of attendants.
Accordingly, it can readily be seen that there is a need in the medical profession and related industries for a structure which can be readily attached to or removed from a casted limb and be supportive thereof so as to allow the patient to orient or position the casted limb without the aid of attendants.
Such a structure should be generally light weight and of simple design and configuration so as to eliminate low cost of production and/or maintenance and have an extended durable and operable life.